


Mal

by will_p



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Maladict, Late Night Conversations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Non mi chiami mai per nome.""Non mi ero accorta di averti chiamato 'ehi tu!' fino ad oggi."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [200 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!)

"Non mi chiami mai per nome."  
  
Polly alza gli occhi dalla sua scrivania improvvisata, cerca di distinguere la sagoma di Mal nella luce troppo bassa della sua ultima candela. È tardi, è stanca, e non capisce perché ma all'improvviso la corrispondenza è diventata _importante_ , in questo nuovo mondo di stampa e clacks, ma il tono di Mal è serio. "Non mi ero accorta di averti chiamato 'ehi tu!' fino ad oggi," dice, sfregandosi gli occhi. È una non-risposta, ma quella di Mal era una non-domanda.  
  
"Mi chiami 'ehi tu!' almeno una volta al giorno." Uno scintillio di canini nel buio, il flash di un sorriso. "Ma non mi chiami mai Maladict. O Maladicta, se è per questo. Solo Mal."  
  
Oh, è questo il problema.  
  
"Nessuno si chiama per nome nell'esercito," tenta, ma Mal attende, in silenzio, e _nessuno_ attende in silenzio come un vampiro. L'hanno inventato loro, il silenzio di tomba.  
  
"Perché non sei Maladicta. E neanche Maladict. Sei... Mal."  
  
"Solo Mal."  
  
"Non 'solo'. Mal è più che abbastanza."  
  
C'è un nuovo silenzio nel buio agli angoli della tenda, ma meno pregno, più pensieroso.  
  
"Grazie," mormora il buio, alla fine, e Polly torna alle sue lettere con un vago sorriso.


End file.
